mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 4
Happy 4th of July!!! You can comment here. Come On The IRC Right Now!!-- 02:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Alright Don't worry. I didn't click yet. Yes I suppose I shall take those 10 Pipes off of your hands for 20 clicks. Any specific modules you'd like me to click? [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]]† 22:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) So that would be 200 clicks? And please click on LeinardoSmit's top left pet water bug. -- 01:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) My absence I was not on for the past few days because I'm my internet goin kaput!! anyway come on IRC-- 08:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Speed rank help Well leinardo its time o get your rank up! starting with items! I'll give you 2 wind elements 2 earth elements and 2 water elements every day if you click my elemental modules every day (One click each).-- 23:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :only one module will be up at a time.-- 14:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I really don't need elements that much. What I need is totemic parts. -- 22:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Even better! just find my magazine mod and click it 5 times and tell me when you clicked. i'll try to get you 10 parts a day or every two days.-- 23:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) OK sounds good. -- 07:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Yes u know IRC-- 07:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wait the reapiring the IRC so I can't go on-- 07:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 1000 EDITS!!!! I've already got 1000 edits and i'm ahead of u like 20 edits!!P.S. Bastion Module is up!! come on IRC-- 10:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) MLN Elves Hey leinardo! The MLN elves now sell unlimited nebs. (But I will not be active the rest of the day.)-- 16:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Leinardo Hey Leinardo, I was wondering if u would like to bid for 10 gauntlet banners in my auctions. There will also be more auctions coming soon. I need to promote My auctions. The link is in my sig-- 09:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) MLNtips.com I am sorry but I couldn't accept your trade offers for the following reasons: *Pikeman: I haven't got the Pikeman blueprint. *Bowman: It costs 50 Green Bricks in total, I haven't got that much. *Totemic Animals: The price of Totemic animals is definetly higher than 50 clicks per animal. I am going to set up trade offers with more than 50 clicks per now. A totemic animal is worth about 80 clicks so you can do that trade with me, I will try to make it then. 17:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Spoiler alert* On MLNO They sell totem animals 40 clix per animal. P.S. No rank 3's and unders-- 07:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RfA Sorry LS, but I have deleted your RfA. The way it was going, this would have happened anyways I think. You need 500 mainspace edits to file an RfA, and you have 78. Once you have 500, you can open up your RfA again. Sorry. 15:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Its all right its just that I wanted to know what to work on besides edits to become an admin. -- 22:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :You might consider asking people instead next time, it would save the deletion. 22:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh I am doing that right now. BTW could you help me clean out the red link box by changing all of the links to German RFA to just plain text? -- 22:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :That is someone from Sorters Anon.s job. Oh Mackmoron11, want something to do? 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Opinion Before I state my opinion I wish for you not to take this personally. ahem.. Sorry Leinardo but You are not yet readily qualified to be an admin Though you are friendly and a great friend, you have not fought a vandal yet: Do to the reason that you have not fought a vandal or even warned one. also I'm sorry but your just not active enough. -- 22:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Also you can view your RFA on the RFA archives. Here.-- 22:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) OK thanks The reason why I don't fight vandels is because whenever I get to them someone has already warned them. And I am on almost every day, but I don't make edits every day. -- 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Heh heh. Yeah so I read.-- 22:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Request While you have certainly made a positive impact on the site you are still fairly new. Given time and a continued level of activity you have a good chance of being an admin in the future. 23:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That is encouraging. -- 23:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well if u want my advice maybe as be4 ppl have said get 500 mainspace edits, Also Have a nice impact on PPL. Just do wat u think admins will do??-- 10:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Clear out the speedy catagory, aprove templates, warn and block vandels, protect pages, and ... I'm sure I am forgeting something but this is all I can think of for now... And also what is ppl and PPL? -- 10:43, 27 August 2009 (UTC) you have my vote ya! tally up! I think it would be great if you became a admin -- 00:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Umm... why? Do remember to read what makes a good admin. Re:SSTP Wat happened to the SSTP???-- 03:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Nothing. What happend? -- 06:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) WEll ur apart of the mln wiki officcial store, Come on The Irc?-- 06:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Stuff I think that for admin that you are a friend to a lot of people on Wiki, but with everything you have to do, I would oppose.-- 12:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) nebular crystal Ok, I gave you the clicks. Now can I get the nebular crystal? drogdo9 recenet edits erm, can you stop doing the edits you have been doing latly where you add multiples of the same link to a page and stuff like that? it is unnessasary, and i also saw you add bold around multiple accurences of an article's name. according to My Lego Network Wiki:Sorters Anonymous, your only supposed to add it once Ohh ok. Can you think of something for me to do? I don't see anything wrong on any of the pages that I go on. -- 23:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry sorry i haven't been able to give you the totemic parts rank 9 is really destroying my clicks.-- 16:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Its ok I don't really need those anymore either. I need green and purple bricks now. -- 23:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Opinion Sorry You don't have enough experience to be an admin.-- 21:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Queries Hey Buddy, How Do You Get your navMLNW To appear on your page?-- 08:48, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin You are definetly helping alot of ppl now, U are on ur way to being an admin!--Skullkeepa14 Thanks. -- 00:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Irc I've waited 4 u to come on irc for ags-skullkeepa14 ok and why aren't you using your sig? -- 06:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) hAppy!-- 06:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ok whats the happy for? -- 06:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Store You entered your store for approval!-- 16:00, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well soon when Arjaddatz learns about approving ;)-- 16:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, you've been awarded the Incredible Items second customer award. Enjoy! 02:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks PaulWall. -- 07:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for shopping! 01:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Window Hey how do you make that window that pops up on yours and says "Hello, welcome to my page." and on german77s "Red Alert:Vandal detected"? I think that would be a cool addition to my page. 01:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Never mind I just read that aj doesnt like them. 01:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeh but if you want to use them use -- 01:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Markup Wiki Hello, would you be interested in the Wiki Markup Wiki? It is about wiki coding. 01:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Could you make me an admin. So I can get some experience in being an admin? -- 02:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, we can try this. If this wiki catches on, expect to be demoted. Unless you prove to be an awesome admin! 02:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, skip the demotion. The wiki is up and running, just waiting for you! What? -- 02:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Barny I had the Idea, you gave the way and Kjhf made it, so I suppose you deserve this. :) 11:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Samdo. This is my first barnstar! -- 11:57, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :No prob. 11:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey there is a wiki that needs help. Here. -- 11:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Nice wiki! Oh and you can't see any text on the Barnstar because the colour of the letters is white. You'll have to change the colour. 12:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I can see it. What barnstar are you talking about? -- 12:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I mean the Barnstar on your Userpage, its letters are in white. 12:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Support Shall I support your store?-- 13:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sure. -- 23:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Nebs i'll block everyone except you and you click my stardust gallery as many times as you can since You have a 50% discount tell us the clicks you used and we will click that many times as well to double your order.-- 23:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :just tell me when to unblock.-- 23:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Could you help me with this wiki Just Basic Wiki -- 23:25, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay the nebs can wait I guess but it needs alot of work.-- 23:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks. -- 23:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) JOIN MLN TEam Join mln team be4 anyone else! We are at 399 Members! 400th gets a special prize!!!!!. *beep* every1 there is so excited.-- 13:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I signed up. Hope I made it. -- 23:23, September 10, 2009 (UTC)